


Things We Lost

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Visions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: "Things we lost, to the flames.Things we'll never see again."Returning the galaxy to 'normal' after the war would be easier if the memories wouldn't follow her everywhere she went.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE RISE OF SKYWALKER/DO NOT WANT ANY SPOILERS!!! 
> 
> Rey and Rose are assigned to organizing the storage room and finding usable parts.

"Rey, could you help me with this?" Rose called from a few rows over.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes," she replied, carefully stepping through piles of supplies and old parts. "This place is a maze, you know."

"Definitely!" The other girl's laughter echoed throughout the room. Rey picked her way through the junk they were supposed to be organizing. Her hand brushed against an old part, and the vision came. They had been appearing for weeks now. Giving her a glimpse of what could have happened if they had both made it. If they had both survived the war.

_Rey and Ben worked together to fix one of the Falcon's many malfunctioning parts. They had been working all day, and were now only a few minutes away from finishing. Carefully, with a little help from Ben, she snapped the last piece into place, and they both grinned when the broken console finally lit up._

Back in the storage room, Rey shook off the vision. What was done was done. Ben was gone and the visions were only there to remind her that she had failed to save him.

"Rey?"" Rose called, and from the sound of her voice, not for the first time.

"Sorry, I'm coming. Just got a little...sidetracked." She took one last look at the part before turning back towards her friend.


	2. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn eat lunch together.

What's the matter Rey?" Finn asked worriedly. "You don't seem like yourself lately."

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," Rey sighed. "And I had enough to eat this morning."

"So you're not going to eat that?" He asked innocently.

She forced a smile and pushed her tray across the table. "All yours." As Finn eagerly dug in, another vision appeared in her mind's eye.

_"Is this seat open?" Ben asked teasingly, standing above her with his tray. "Only every day," she replied, patting the spot next to her. Ben sat down and put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "So, what have you been up to today?" he asked._

"Rey?" Finn interrupted. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You looked like you were about to start crying or something."

She rubbed her eyes. "I already told you, I'm fine. You must have imagined it or something." Finn just shook his head.

"Well something's not right. You should get more rest, Rey. You're pushing yourself way too hard."

_I_ _wish you could understand, Finn. But it's just too complicated_.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes some free time alone to train.

Panting, Rey set her lightsaber off to the side and deactivated the training droid she had been practicing with. As she flipped the switch, a different world appeared before her. 

_“Alright, so everyone understands what we’re doing?” Rey asked. She and Ben stood in front of a group of children who listened carefully to every word. _

_ “Ariel, you’re up first,” Ben said. A girl with long blond hair tied in a braid down her back stood and walked to the front of the group. Rey knelt down to help her adjust a pilot’s helmet over her eyes.  _

_ “Remember to fight with both aspects of the force-dark and light,” she reminded. “But those of you who have a preferred side may choose to draw more from that part of the force. May the force be with all of you.”  _

_ Ariel ignited a light red saber, and immediately a small training droid fired laser blasts in her direction. Rey and Ben stepped back, as the rest of the kids watched Ariel’s duel.  _

_ “She fights well,” Ben commented.  _

_ “Only because she has such a good teacher,” Rey replied. _

_ “No, she’s definitely going to choose to study the light side of the force.” _

_ “You never know. She could choose dark. Or she could choose neither.” _

_ “True.” _

Back in the real world, Rey shook off the vision. They were getting longer and more frequent, but she was getting better at brushing them off. This particular one stuck with her though. A school for force-sensitives teaching the light and dark sides of the force?  _I might have to look into that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted Rey and Ben to live through the war and train force-sensitives together. At least they’ll be able to in Rey’s dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

“So what are we doing anyway?” Zorii asked, sliding into the copilot’s seat of the  _ Falcon _ .

”Poe gave us permission to leave for a week. We’ll spend that time searching for force-sensitives, and if they want to they can come back to learn how to harness their force powers. If not, then we leave them alone,” Rey explained for what felt like the millionth time. Poe had asked her to repeat her plan so many times. By now she wouldn’t be surprised if she could recite it in her sleep...when she got any. 

“Seems simple enough,” Zorii shrugged. 

“The only problem is, we don’t know how many there are left in the galaxy. One of the First Order’s main goals was to get rid of all force-sensitives. They were some of the only people who could fairly fight the Knights of Ren.”

“Harsh,” Zorii muttered. “How are you going to find people you don’t even know exist?”

Rey held up a notebook. “This was a record of all the force-sensitives Master Skywalker knew. He trained some himself, but others were only infants. He didn’t want to take them away from their families like the Jedi Order.”

“Alright, I’m convinced this isn’t completely pointless. Let’s go.”

As Rey prepared the  Falcon for takeoff, a vision flashed through her mind. A short one, but still a vision.  _ She and Ben worked in tandem to pilot their ship through an asteroid field. When they made it through without a scratch, Rey cheered and Ben pulled her into a hug. _

Back in the present. Rey smiled.  _ This is for you, Ben. _


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey frees Temiri and invites him to be a part of her new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temiri is the slave boy from the The Last Jedi. He helps Finn and Rose escape by releasing the fathiers, and is the kid with the broom at the end of the movie.

“So you’re Temiri?” Rey asked the young boy. He nodded quietly, holding her hand tightly, as if he wanted to make sure she was real. She couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. She had been just as shocked after meeting Finn and escaping the only home she had ever known. It was a huge change, suddenly realizing you’d left your life behind and would never be able to go back.

“You’re special Temiri, you know that?”

“No. And I’m not special.”

“Who told you that?’

“Everyone.”

She frowned. “Well they didn’t know you have a special power. Do you know about the Jedi?”

“Like Luke Skywalker? And Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Temiri seemed to perk up at the mention of Jedi. She laughed at his sudden excitement.

“And you, if you want.” The look of disbelief on his face made her laugh even more. An image quickly flashed through her mind. _Rey and Temiri walked down the path to the_ Falcon _together_ , _the boy still clutching her hand. Holding on to his other hand was Ben. The three of them were laughing about something, and Temiri was practically glowing. Family._

“Really?” The voice pulled her out of the vision. “You mean it?”

“If you want to. I wanted to create a place for people like us to train, maybe.”

He grinned. “Awesome.”


	6. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is finally ready to open the light/dark force training temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winta is the little girl from episode four of The Mandalorian who befriends ‘Baby Yoda’.

Rey stood off to the side, watching the small group of kids. A ten-year-old girl named Winta sat in the corner by herself, looking a bit intimidated by her fellow students. Temiri was excitedly chatting with another boy about Jedi, and two twin brothers introduced themselves to a girl named Ariel.

Soon Rey would have to introduce herself to the class. She would have to help them understand the special power inside, teach them how to harness both the light and the dark. Though she had spent the last two weeks preparing for this moment, she suddenly wished Ben was there to help. He would know how to start. He would make the big, empty training room feel like home. She would have even welcomed a vision, anything to feel less lonely. But they had been appearing less and les frequently. The last one had been...maybe four or five days ago? And the visions that did appear were maybe a few seconds long? But they weren’t as sad anymore. She still missed Ben, or course. But the visions had helped her deal with the loneliness. They had made the aftermath of Exegol more bearable.

Today, though, the loneliness managed to creep in. What she wouldn’t have given to be able to confess her fear to Leia, or fight with Ben over something silly. Rey tried to shake off the feeling. Today was an important day. Today she would attempt to fix the years of hatred between the light and dark sides of the force. 

”I wish you could be here with me. We should be doing this together,” she whispered out loud, knowing inside that Ben was somewhere listening. A breeze blew a few strands of hair out of her face, which was odd since she was indoors, and no one else seemed to notice. A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

“I’ll always be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hopefully you enjoyed this series, and any and all types of feedback are welcomed!


End file.
